Unstable
by ChaosMegaEevee
Summary: This is my first attempt at a dimension traveler fanfic. Stevie Williams was just returning home from the zoo at the end of winter break when a freak storm swept him into the world of remnant. There he makes friends and just tries to survive the backlash of his semblance. OC X Harem.
1. Prologue

**A/N this is my first attempt at a fanfic, please tell me what you think.**

 ** _Prologue: one hell of a storm_**

 ** _Earth-US-Tennessee_**

I looked in the mirror at my reflection over my glasses. _Come on Stevie,_ I thought as I looked into the reflection of my eyes, _This is one of the last chances you will have study for the APUSH quiz. If you fail to study now, you will not study at all. Then you will fail the quiz and be forced to leave home._

I sigh, then put my head against the mirror. I close my eyes for a while then open them again. My brown eyes stare into the reflection. My left eye is a dark brown while my right eye is a shade or so lighter. My black hair hangs down to my eyebrows. I look around my room then go lay on my bed. _Now's a good enough time to sleep as any._

 **3rd person POV**

Outside of Stevie's room, rain pounded the ground with no signs of stopping. The rain started to fall harder. The green tinged clouds swirled around Stevie's house as if trying to rip the house off of its foundation. A green bolt of lightning hit the side of Stevie's room. No sound of thunder followed as if whatever just hit his house was trying to avoid waking anyone. The water level continued to rise until it finally reached the second floor of the small house. Stevie's bed slowly floated out of the newly made hole in the house with Stevie still asleep on it. The rain avoided touching Stevie or his blankets as if a forcefield surrounded the top of the bed as he floated through the abnormal storm. A pair of green eyes was staring at the boy through the clouds before a thunder like roar was heard. The clouds separated enough so a large green eastern dragon was seen through the clouds for a second. Standing next to the green-eyed beast a man wearing a black trench coat and an olive green shirt with gray pants stood watching the boy. He smiled and his golden inhuman eyes without pupils, sclera, or irises seemed to twinkle as he said, "Oh yes. He will do nicely. Let's see how much chaos this boy can create."

The man turned away as a whirlpool appeared below Stevie's bed with an unnatural green light shining at the bottom. Stevie turns over in his sleep and murmurs half awake, "That's one hell of a storm outside."

 ** _Stevie's POV_**

 ** _Remnant-The Forever Fall Forest_**

I slowly opened my eyes when a red leaf landed on my face for the fifth time in the last minute. I looked around to see a bunch of trees covered in beautiful leaves of vibrant reds and oranges, then went back to sleep. _Wait a minute_ I thought _since when does my bedroom have trees in it?!_ I jumped out of bed and tried to make sense of the situation. Then I realized something else, it was the middle of winter. _When do trees have leaves in the middle of winter?! Where am I?! How did I get here?! How do I get back?!! What is this?! Some kind of bad light novel plot?!_

Steeling myself, I pushed my panick attack for another time and analyze my surroundings and situation. I'm in an unknown forest with red and orange leaves and left with nothing but my bed. _My Bed!_ I realized something and looked in the draws under it. I put on a pair of grey pants with a forest green t-shirt that has gold-colored detailing along the sides and back. The front has a Nike symbol. Then I grab my white light jacket I keep under the bed. As I look aroun I hear a meow. I look in my drawer again and see a small black kitten hiding in the drawer. I pick the small jar and looked into its green eyes, glad that I am not alone. "C'mon Storm. Let's find our way out of this place. It's just us right now. After we get out of here and get back home, I'll feed you two days worth of food." The kitten mewled and purred while rubbing its cheeks against me.

 ** _Third person POV_**

 ** _A couple of hours later_**

 ** _Remnant- the outskirts Forever Fall_**

A dome of green light slowly pushes its way through the colorful trees of the forest as a couple of beowolves and ursai run away in what looks like fear from the slow moving green dome of light. Stevie walks out of the forest holding the small green kitten close to his chest as the small jet black bundle of fur lays in his arms, purring softly. Stevie sighed as he finally saw the forest clearing up. He looked across the horizon and saw a city in the distance. "We have a long way to go Storm, but this is progress. Let's go home," Stevie said. Storm purred and turned around in Stevie's arms.

 ** _Later_**

A boy with black hair walked into the outskirts of the city holding a small bundle of black fur. A guard wearing a futuristic silver armor with a futuristic rifle in his arms. "Excuse me," said the raven-haired boy, "Do you know where I am? I went to bed last night in my home and woke up in a strange forest that direction," he says pointing towards the Forever Fall Forest in the direction he just came from.

"Show me some ID," the silver armored man said leveling his gun at the boy's chest.

Fear flickered across the boy's eyes as he raised one hand the other still cradling the kitten, "Um, okaaayy, I'm just gonna get it now." He reaches into his pocket slowly and pulled out his driver's license and showed it to the guard.

The guard looked at the kid and asked, "What the hell is this supposed to be?! This is just a useless piece of plastic! Your birthday's in year 2002?! How can that be?! We're already in the seventy-first century! Are you telling me you are over five thousand years old this is BS! You're coming with me to the police station where you are going to be asked a couple of questions, so come quietly!" The guard finally finished his rant and grabbed the Now bewildered dark-haired boy's arm and dragged him to the police station. The small black kitten had turned around in the boy's one armed hold almost making him drop the green-eyed little animal.

The boy was forcefully sat down in a chair jolting the small black cat awake in his arms. The cat hissed at the guard before laying back in its master's arms and promptly went back to sleep.

The guard walked outside and into the room next to the room the boy is being held in. "Captain, we have found this suspicious boy who appears to be extremely confused. He even tried to give a piece of plastic as his identification. The date wasn't even close to correct! What do you want us to do with him?"

The man who was being addressed- a fat, pudgy balding man that bears a striking resemblance to Santa and has a name tag on that says cpt Nicholas on his detective's uniform- said, "Get Ozpin on the phone. This seems like it would be some of the weird shit he likes playing around in all the time. I'll ask the kid a few questions while you fill him in. Remember don't leave out any details."

With that, the captain walked into the room and put on his best smile and sat across from the boy who looked as calm as ever until he saw the captain's tag. He looked horrified, "D-did I do something wrong c-captain? I-if so can you t-tell me what the p-problem is?" The boy stumbled over his words trying to ask the captain his questions.

The captain gently smiled at the kid's nervousness and said, "There is no problem I'm just going to ask you a few standard questions and your going to answer them to the best of your ability. After that we are going to send you home." The boy released the breath he had been holding. The officer asked his first question. "What is your name?"

"Stevie Williams." The boy answered the question immediately.

"Where are you from?"

"The United States of America, specifically the state of Tennessee." Another immediate answer.

"How old are you?"

"16."

"When were you born?"

"June 23, 2002."

"What color is your hair?" The man switched to an odd question, but Stevie answered anyway.

"Black."

"What color are your eyes?"

"One eye is dark brown and the other eye is a brown couple of shades lighter."

The man furrowed his eyebrows for a second before continuing his line of questioning. "Do you have any pets?"

"Two cats. One is in my arms and the other is back home," he said while nodding to the sleeping kitten in his arms.

"Do you have any family living with you?"

Stevie looked at him puzzled before saying, "I live with my mother, father, and younger sister."

"What is your scroll number?"

"What is a scroll number?"

The captain looked at him then sighed, "nevermind. One last question. What country do you think we are in right now?"

The boy gave another immediate answer, "I don't know."

Apparently satisfied with the answers, the captain said, "That will be all for now. Wait here while I verify all of this information."

The man got up and saw a man with silvery hair and an ageless face wearing a turtleneck and pants along with a green scarf and holding a cup of coffee. "Hello Nick," the man said.

"Hello Professor," The captain stayed silent for a second as if wondering what to say before continuing, "I asked the boy a couple of questions, and he seemed to think he was telling the truth The whole time, but he incorrectly said the color of his eyes. He said they were both some shade of brown."

Ozpin looked surprised for a second before looking thoughtful for a second. He took a long drain of coffee while stood there before speaking, "Let me talk to him for a couple of minutes." The captain nodded in agreement before going into the room he was originally in so he could observe the questioning.

Ozpin walked into the room and sat across from the boy, "Hello Stevie. I'm just going to cross check some information. This report says you said your eyes were brown, is this true?"

Stevie looked into the Ozpin's eyes before nodding. Ozpin looked at the boy thoughtfully before saying, "Have you looked at them since you got up this morning?" Stevie looked at the headmaster with confusion before shaking his head. Seeing this response Ozpin got a small handheld mirror out of his pocket before giving it to the boy. "How about you look at them now?"

Stevie looked at Ozpin before saying, "Okay, but wh-…" as he was speaking he looked in the mirror and saw a stranger looking at him. His hair and face were still the same, if a bit messy from walking through the forest, but his eyes were not his. His left iris was now a brilliant golden color while the white eye was a place color. He could be imagining it, but he swears that he can see a speck of silver in his left pupil and a speck of purple in his right one.

Stevie looks at Ozpin for an explanation, he takes a sip of his coffee before putting it on the table between them. "Throughout the history of this world, Remnant, stories have been passed down from person to person for generations. Most of these are false, but some of these are true. One such legend is the legend of people who have the mind and body of an adult, but the knowledge of a child who is stuck in fantasies at all times. Every time one of these people has appeared, a great change in Remnant has occurred. These people believe themselves to be from another world very different from ours. From what I have heard from the report, I believe you may be one of these people. So as acting representative of all the people of Remnant I welcome you to our world."

Stevie looked at Ozpin for a second before asking, "Can I see a map? If I recognize the geography, I will be able to know for sure, right? I just want to confirm this theory."

Ozpin nods and brings out his scroll. He opens it up and shows the boy. Stevie looks at it and says, "I guess I'm not in my world anymore."

Ozpin nods and thinks for a second, "I will arrange for a place for you to stay at while you are here."

Ozpin turns to leave but before he goes he looks at the boy and asks, "Did you love your family?"

Stevie looks at him shying away from the question at first before silently nodding.

Ozpin nods and says, "I see. I'm sorry for your loss." Then turns the light off in the room as he closes the door behind cutting everyone's view of Stevie off.

In the now quiet cell Stevie let's all of his emotions free causing deep wracking sobs to be heard in the room heard by no one except the small black kitten that is purring while seeming to comfort the boy by burrowing deeper into his arms.

 **A/N Now that the prologue is over I'm more than happy to listen to reviews about what you guys think I should do with this series. I'm more than happy to hear new ideas. And please tell me, should I write more in 3rd person or 1st person?**

 **P.S. I've already decided on what semblance Stevie will have, but do leave some suggestions about any semblance's that you think I should use with OC's that will appear as the story progresses**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**A/N here's the next chapter**

 **Enjoy**

 ** _Chapter 1: A New Beginning_**

 ** _Stevie POV_**

That night I stayed in the interrogation room while Ozpin found me a place to live. By the next morning my eyes were rimmed with red and the dark circles I had under them from all of the late nights I spent doing whatever over winter break had visibly darkened. I hadn't got any sleep at all. The bright sunlight shining through the small barred window at the top of the gray interrogation room that had become my prison cell for last night.

I heard a knock at the door and looked up, "Come in," I said. My voice came out as a whisper from crying all last night. Ozpin apologizing for my loss was all it took for me to realize I could probably never go home again.

The door opened to reveal Ozpin. He sat down across from me and said, "I'll ask a few more questions to check how easily you could find it to live in our society."

"More questions, Yay." I said sarcastically.

Ozpin raised his eyebrows but went ahead and asked his first question, "What does Grimm mean to you?"

"Bleak," I answered. _That's how I feel my life is turning out now._

"What emotion does the expression the White Fang inspire in you?"

I looked at him in pity and said, "It's the tooth of an animal."

Ozpin pondered the answer then nodded seemingly accepting my answer. "What is the word 'Faunus'"

I looked confused then remembered, "A bastardized form of the scientific classification of animals, fauna."

Ozpin once again pondered my answer before nodding. "Here in Remnant those words and phrases are used differently." Ozpin reaches into his pocket and brings out the strange collapsible holographic device he showed me the map on earlier.

"I meant to ask this last night, but what exactly is that?" I asked and pointed at the device.

Ozpin looked at me in surprise then nodded and said, "This is a scroll, it is an all-purpose device that acts as a portable computer and communication device primarily, although it can also take pictures and download various applications to the scroll."

"Oh, so it's a phone." I said as I nodded. So this place is more advanced than my world. I guess I should have noticed that this place was more advanced from the guard who brought me here.

Ozpin looked suprised, before nodding, "Sure," he sounded confused. He pulled up a picture of a black wolf about five feet tall with a mask of white bone with red lines along it and terrifying red eyes. I shuddered not wanting to ever see this thing in real life. "This is a creature of Grimm, or Grimm for short., called a Beowolf. The Grimms' only purpose is to destroy. They inhabit everywhere in the world. City and villages are some of the only places you can't find them. Consider yourself lucky to get out of that forest without running into them." Just as Ozpin finished, Storm woke up then started meowing loudly while simultaneously purring like he always does when he wants food.

Ozpin looked at the cat and I said, "I'll get you food when we go to our new home, Storm." That seemed to make the cat content as it went back to sleep purring.

Ozpin chuckled then turned serious again and said, "In Remnant Faunus are another race like humans except for one key difference. They have some animal trait, whether it be ears, a tail, scales, or antlers. As a result of these traits, humans discriminate against them." I glared and had to reign in my anger at the humans of this world. I was an inch away from hitting something, but calmed down and let Ozpin finish talking. "The White Fang was a peaceful Faunus rights organization until their leader stepped down a couple years back and the organization became a terrorist organization trying to scare humans into granting Faunus rights." My eyes widened in shock and I was about to speak when Ozpin raised his hand and said, "The last thing you should know is that I am the headmaster of a school that trains huntresses, a group of elite peacekeepers who fight Grimm and help around Remnant. If you want to help people in this new life of yours, you can join my school. Think about it while I lead you to the place you'll be living in temporarily." Ozpin picked up his coffee mug and scroll before leading me out of the interrogation room and the police station.

 ** _Later in a small apartment in Vale_**

Ozpin has lead me to a small flat near the bulkhead docks that run to Beacon, he gave me a scroll so I can learn more about the world through the internet and told me to think about what he's told me and said a couple of hunters who know my situation are moving in to the apartments next to me in order to protect me and teach me Remnant's history and about the Grimm so I will know how to react if I ever run into one.

With all the information that has been dropped on me, I lay down on my bed and stare at the ceiling. I quickly fall asleep and fall into a dream.

I open my eyes and see a blank white space. The only thing there is a mirror. I know this is a lucid dream because I'm able to move my body on my own. _Well,_ I thought, _there goes the idea that Remnant is a nightmare I was having._ I sighed and looked into the mirror. The mirror showed what I looked like two days ago, brown eyes with different shades and flab all over my body. I realized I was even about an inch shorter than I am now when I have to angle my head downwardsfor me and my reflection's eyes to meet.

As I stare into the eyes, I hear a loud guttural voice that sounds like thunder crashing sound in my head, "You are no longer normal in this world. Remnant is a world of magic and danger. Remember if you ever want to have a chance to go home, you must become strong enough to survive for enough time so you can go home to your family." I turned to stare into a pair of pure green eyes then woke up

I opened my eyes with the thunder like voice still echoing in my head. _I must become strong to survive in this world I must-._ My thoughts were interrupted by Storm meowing at me for food. I sighed, "I must go to the store to get food," I said in a resigned tone. Storm purred and rubbed against my leg in agreement. Luckily Ozpin had left me some money if I needed to go out and buy something. I grabbed my scroll and looked up the nearest pet store in order to get the food of the little black-furred overlord of this flat. I input the address in the navigation function and saw it would take about seven minutes to get there by foot. I sighed and with my destination set I left my apartment, locked it with my scroll, and set off on my mission.

 ** _At the pet store_**

 ** _Blake POV_**

I stood in the aisle for cat toys trying to act like I belong when I know I do not. I stare at one toy that caught my eye, a ball of yarn that advertises being indestructible. I sigh and scold myself in a whisper, "C'mon Blake the only reason your in here is to hide from the White Fang, you shouldn't be staring at the cat toys."

"Did you say something Miss?" A boy who looks about the same age as me is standing by me looking at the toys when he hears me whispering.

I jump at him and turn towards him so fast with my hand on gambol shroud. Then relax when I see the boy doesn't appear to mean any harm. The boy has black hair and is wearing a green shirt with golden detailing and a pair of grey pants and a light white jacket. The most noticeable thing about him are his eyes. His left eye looked like molten gold in contrast to his right eye that looks like the embodiment of the night. I felt like he could see straight through me making me uncomfortable.

I noticed the eyes kept darting to my hand that I kept on Gambol shroud and his stance looked like he was about to run away. I sighed and took my hand away from gambol shroud and said in an annoyed tone, "Don't sneak up on people like that! You startled me!"

The boy chuckled at that and moved his hands nervously and said, "S-sorry, it just sounded like you were saying something and I thought you were talking to me because no one else is around."

I felt my cheeks heat when I realized I spoke aloud and said, "No, I was just talking to myself." I noticed a bag of cat food was next to him. _Must be the owner of a cat_ , I thought, _makes sense since he is in the cat toy aisle._

The boy turned his attention back to the cat toys and asked, "Got any suggestions for a cat toy? I moved here recently with my cat and I thought I would give him a moving present." _Why is he asking me?_ I thought frustrated, then I realized _Oh, right. I look like a customer too and he thinks I know more about what he's asking for than he does._ I internally sigh and point at the toy I had been eyeing and suggested, "How about that one?"

He looked at the toy then looked at me in surprise clearly thinking I wouldn't answer, "Yeah that should work. My name is Stevie by the way," he held out his hand out for a handshake politely.

I looked at him with as little emotion as I could muster and replied, "Blake," while giving him my best 'leave me alone' glare and didn't show any inclination to take his offer, so he laughed nervously as he put his hand down.

"Thanks for the help, Blake," he said as he grabbed the toy and cat food before walking to check out.

After a few minutes, I heard a crash at the front of the store and someone yelling, "Nobody move!" I quickly jump behind cover and silently draw gambol shroud and look at the situation there are several members of the white fang here. Three of them have their guns drawn and pointed towards the cash register where I see Stevie checking out his cat food and cat toy with his eyes wide as if he was caught doing something he shouldn't be doing. Under normal circumstances, I would have laughed, but now I felt a heart stopping sense of dread as I watched four more 'fang members go towards the back of the store, clearly looking for something. Two more members were watching the entrance with their guns drawn ready to shoot if anything came through.

The last 'fang member, the one who spoke earlier, was holding a sword in his hand. He yelled into the store, "Belladona, come quietly or I'll have to start carving pieces off of these human trash that you wish to side with by no longer supporting the White Fang!" I watched in silence as the leader started walking slowly towards the hostages. As he walked closer, a baby started crying from a stroller belonging to the customer behind Stevie. The leader of the attack walked toward the noise as a smile became visible under his mask.

I think he is going towards Stevie, but then my mind take a dark turn when he walks right next to Stevie with no sign of stopping. _He couldn't be- even the White fang isn't that merciless right?_ But I knew the truth. This isn't the white fang led by Sierra Khan. This is the 'fang led by Adam Taurus. I was about to leap out to stop the man with the sword, but Stevie, who is in his blind spot right now suddenly tackles the man with the sword. The man turns around to try and slice Stevie, but the man is in a bear hug that keeps him from moving his arms.

Stevie pulls the guy into a standing position and uses him as a shield as the five white fang members in the front of the store aimed their guns at Stevie. I watched stunned as Stevie led the civilians to the exit while keeping the white fang leader with the sword between him and his subordinates. Everyone except Stevie and the white fang members.

I see the situation is a stale mate, so I go and take the four white fang members in the back out. It takes about a minute to take all four of the guards and tie them up with a couple of leashes. I make my way back to the front of the store and see that the situation hasn't changed, or at least I think it hasn't changed, until I see a that the Faunus that Stevie is using as a shield has something peeking out of their uniform on the back. It moves, and with horror I realize I am looking at a scorpion tail.

I panic and yell, "STEVIE GET AWAY FROM HIM! HE IS A SCORPION FAUNUS!" Stevie's eyes shoot open and he pushes the man forward into the Faunus subordinates as they look towards me. The leader knocks three of them onto the ground while I take out one of the other two with Gambol shroud.

The other guy looks at me with wide eyes as he pulls the trigger of his gun while it is pointed at Stevie. Stevie cries out in pain, but I have to secure the area, so I go to the unconscious Faunus with the leashes I found earlier with tears in my eyes. I wrap all of the Faunus up in the leashes I found and run over to Stevie as blood pools around him coming from the wound on the right side of his chest.

 ** _Stevie POV_**

I hear a gunshot and feel a sharp pain like a my chest has been lit on fire. I let out a single cry of pain before trying to distract myself from the sight of blood. _Alright what kind of wound do I have_ I think as I begin to diagnose my injury. A sharp pain goes through me causing me to focus _Right stupid question, it's a bullet wound, so I'm going to treat it like a puncture wound. The wound needs to clot so pressure on the area of injury._ A figure is leaning over me now, when did they get there? I focus on her and see a little black bow on the girl's head. Her amber eyes are looking at me with tears sliding down her face, "I've called an ambulance. *sob* Everything's going to be ok. *sob* It's just a bullet wound, so you'll survive it. *sob*" The girl with a bow struggles to speak in between her sobs, "It's my fault, *sob* I should've been faster, *sob* I should have-"

I grab her wrist and look in her Amber eyes that are widened in fear, then I spoke with my weakening voice, "This isn't your fault it's the White Fang's. I need you to put pressure on the wounded area with a clean cloth. Then I need you to wrap something around the cloth so the bleeding slows. After that, I need you to go feed my cat. I have the navigation app on my scroll open and set with my flat as the destination. Once I get picked up you can do that after all, I don't want to be evicted the first day because my cat has scratched up all the furniture." Despite the situation, Blake somehow managed a slight smile, if a bit panicked one. She followed my instructions and ripped one of her sleeves and used her bow to wrap them together and put pressure on my wound the amount of pain was enough to make me begin to black out, the last thing I did as I drifted into unconsciousness was look on top of her head and saw the cat ears on top of her head. "Your cat ears are cute," I slurred as I lost consciousness. I heard my name being yelled as I black out, but I just slur ,"Lemme sleep for a little first."

 ** _Blake POV_**

I kneeled over Stevie my hand using the bundled cloth to try and clot the blood, but it just kept coming. I stared at him hoping to see signs of aura-enhanced healing, but no signs appeared. Blood flowed over my hands as I looked at him. I had failed to save him. _No, not today, I won't let another life disappear because of me._ I thought back to the lives I took while I believed that Adam was doing the right thing. Then I realized something, _If_ _I awaken his aura he may be able to survive the wound_. I hear sirens in the distance, _It sounds like if I wait a little longer, he'll be okay, the professionals are going to be here soon. He's going to be okay._ I look at his face and see the color slowly leeching from him, _he's not going to make it if I wait any longer._ I make up my mind.

I lean forward so our foreheads our touching and put one of my hands on either side of his face and say the chant to awaken his aura. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Then I inject as much aura into him as I can. My aura guides my mind inside him as my body slumps down as I enter Stevie's consciousness.

 ** _Inside Stevie's Mind_**

I open my eyes to see that I am in a blank area that is completely white. I look around and then I hear a voice shout at me, "Blake! Turn around, look at me!"

I whip my head around so fast I swear I'm going to have whip lash for weeks. I look at the source of the voice and see a small black cat looking at me with green eyes I look to see if there's anyone else then turn back to the cat, "Who are you? Where is this place?"

The cat looks at me and says, "I'm Storm, Stevie's guardian. This is his mind. Watch where you step." My eyes widen in shock as the cat responds to me.

The cat calling himself Stevie's guardian suprised me, "What do you mean by guardian?"

"I protect him from malevolent spirits with the power the dragon who sent us to Vale. I believe you call those spirits Grimm." The cat replied in a matter of fact way, "Follow me, I'll show you where his aura is."

The cat walked away and I followed, not sure what else to do. The cat, acting like a tour guide was pointing out a couple of doors that I hadn't noticed before, "Those are Stevie's doors of memories. Each one represents a different emotion and if you go through those doors you will end up in a random memory that Stevie associates with those emotions. You can look into that one over there and see one of his memories if you want, I'll wait." The cat flicked his tail towards a door to indicate which one he meant.

I looked at the door and said, "I guess I can take one glance at it." I walked over to the door, opened it, and looked through.

As I looked in, I saw a small boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes of two different shades, he looked about seven or eight and was holding a large blue book with the side of the book a silver color that has blue detailing on the spine that gave the book's name, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. As I looked, I felt the emotion this door was for, contentment.

As i watched, the memory washed away like a whirlpool and changed to another memory. I watched as the same boy, now thirteen or fourteen, was shown again. His hair had darkened so it now could be called black and he was once again reading, this time on a small scroll-like device. I watched for awhile, and eventually the scene faded like the one before.

After seeing this, i walked away from the door and went back towards the cat. The cat continued walking, this time in silence until the two came to a grey building that resembled a jail cell with no windows or bars, just a single door. "We have arrived."

I froze in front of the door as I finally realized an odd point in the conversation earlier. _How did he know my name,_ but before I could ask, the cat grinned and said, "Looks like you realized it. I knew your name because we are inside Stevie's mind and he is currently talking about you with his subconsciously created doppelgänger."

I blush slightly and reach towards the door to the grey prison of Stevie's aura. I turn the knob and walk in.

 ** _Elsewhere in Stevie's mind a couple of minutes ago_**

 ** _Stevie POV_**

I open my eyes immediately after closing then to see that I am once again within the dream scape I visited before I walked to the pet store. "Glad to see your awake," my voice was heard next to me. _Wait a minute, I didn't speak. If I didn't then who did?_ I whipped my head around and looked at the mirror I had seen last time I was here, except now it was no longer a mirror, but an exact replica of the old me. "I thought I would be waiting for you longer, never expected you to get on the border of life and death so soon after coming to Remnant."

I looked at him with narrowed eyes, "What exactly are you?"

"I'm your Doppelgänger, I look exactly, well almost exactly like you and harbor my own thoughts that are usually opposite of your thoughts. But enough about me, what do you think about Blake? Even though I'm your doppelgänger, I still want to hear your thoughts on the matter."

I look at him then sigh, if I was going to get answers, I probably had to play his game, "She's beautiful and caring, I can tell she blames herself for tragedies whenever possible from the way her first reaction after ensuring my safety was to blame herself for the injury. I think she is-"

I was interrupted by my Doppelgänger speaking in a singsong tone, "Borrring! Let me rephrase my question, would you do her?"

I was temporarily confused about this question, until I comprehended the topic of discussion, "Doppy, you don't mind if I call you Doppy do you? Anyway, can you stick your mind out of whatever fucking gutter of shit your shoving it in right now? And maybe shove those words back in whatever shit hole they just came out of?" I was truly enraged, I hated people who saw people as an object to do... things with, as I was about to punch the little bastard in the face, I noticed he had a smug grin on his face as if he was enjoying seeing me so pissed off.

His look calmed me down and I saw an opportunity to get back at him. With a smirk I said, "If your the opposite of me, and because you seem like you would enjoy getting punched in the face right now, the only logical conclusion is that you are a gay masochist, am I right?" His previous grin was wiped off of his face like it was never there. It was replaced by an ugly contorted expression that made me smile.

Doppy cleared his throat and said, "The reason why we are talking right now is because you are about to cross over the boundary of life and death. I am talking to you right now to explain what is about to happen. Your aura is about to be unlocked by that Blake girl and you will probably become a hunter afterwards. Now that I have delivered that message I will dissipate," he grinned and waved at me, "See you later Motherfucker!" Then his body faded out of existence.

"Wait..." I tried to stop him from leaving, but it was too late. "Now what am I going to do while I'm waiting to die or wake up?" The entire Harry Potter series landed in front of me. "Thanks subconscious, I needed something to relax," I said as I picked up the Sorceror's Stone and began to read.

 ** _Blake POV_**

I opened the door and entered the building to see two glowing balls of light that appeared to be constantly shifting between different animalistic shapes and fighting one another. When I entered the building, they stopped fighting and looked at me with their eyes.

They were both currently in a form that appears to be shaped like a sea serpent. The one on the left was glowing golden like it was on fire with solid silver eyes and the one on the right looked like black smoke with deep purple eyes. The two looked at me before speaking into my head in one voice, _Have you come to release us from our prison girl? Shocked by the beings in front of me I asked, "Are you Stevie's aura?" Once again the two spoke as one Yes, we are. I mustered up my courage and said, "Yes, I have come to free you."_

The two beasts looked at me and asked _Are you ready to bear the consequences of our release? Confused I said, "Yes, I'm ready." At that time I had no idea just how wrong I was._

 ** _The Real World_**

I opened my eyes and immediately realized something was wrong with my current position. My body had slumped down when I entered Stevie's mind so currently my lips were pushed against his lips by gravity with my legs straddling his waist. It's like one of the positions from one of my favorite book series, _I think this is called missionary position_ I thought distractedly. Then my mind snapped back into place _I shouldn't be thinking about this now,_ With this thought my face turned bright red and I leapt off of his body and stood panting for breath and realized that I must have only been in Stevie's mind for a couple of minutes at the most because I saw the ambulance I had called long ago finally coming into view.

I saw his wound glowing a dark gold that reminds me of the two beasts I met in Stevie's mind telling me that I had indeed awakened his aura. I watched his eyelids flicker for a couple of seconds bedore waking up with a gasp and a grunt of pain. Then he grabbed his scroll and looked at the time on his scroll. His eyes widened Lito the size of dinner plates as he read the time of 9:30. "Don't tell me I'm going to get kicked out of my flat the day I move in! It's already been an hour sense I went to get food for Storm! I need to get back now with the food or there will be nothing left of the apartment!" I started laughing for the first time for a long time at the boy's worries.

"You just recovered from a life threatening injury and the first thing you worry about is your cat's hunger? You're weird," I had a small smile on my face as I grabbed his purchases from where they were on the ground. "I'll go with you to your apartment to feed your cat you go to the hospital and get checked out."

Stevie nodded and looked like he was resigned to his fate as he was led away to the ambulance. I turned and began walking towards his house, that is until I realized I forgot to ask him for his address and ran after the ambulance to go get it.

 ** _Several days later_**

 ** _Stevie POV_**

I walked out of the hospital towards my apartment where I've heard Blake has been staying at to feed Storm. I opened the door with my scroll and looked at the stage of disrepair of the apartment claw marks were on every wall, piece of furniture, and even on the ceiling. All things from metal to cloth had gouges in it, so was the wrath of Storm. After all, I couldn't have hoped for storm to remain normal after coming to Remnant. I sighed and began the first day of my new life of Vale that doesn't involve a life threatening injury.

 **A/N so I am done with the first non prologue chapter in unstable, and as you may have noticed Blake is an OOC. Leave a review or something if you have any questions and I'll try to answer them as best I can.**


	3. Chapter 2: Hunter-in-training

**A/N I'll respond to some of your reviews here:**

 **Link Vrains: Thanks for the support, I'll try to put in more third person POV scenes, thanks for your input. Your suggestions for the harem were helpful, I had forgot about Sienna and Amber until you mentioned them, although Raven, Glynda, and Kali probably won't happen, I want to keep the harem in a range of about four years from Stevie at the max. Although I could probably do a younger Calavera if I tweak the canon. Your comment has given me all new ideas that I can use to keep expanding this story.**

 **Here's the next chapter**

 **Enjoy**

 ** _Chapter 2: Hunter-In-Training_**

 ** _Stevie POV_**

The day I got back from the hospital was uneventful. The day after that, today, my neighbors, two huntsman who I call Professor Oobleck and Port, came over and taught me in their …unique teaching path. Port's stories were too boring for me to focus on, although I managed to learn what I needed to from the stories, and Oobleck talked too fast and constantly went off tangents, requiring me to obtain a fast comprehension speed by the end of the day that would be very useful in future classes.

After the two left the apartment, I decided to blow as much of Ozpin's money on weapon magazines as I could because since I already owe him everything I own in this world, I might as well owe him a little more. I got the 3.3 million lien's worth of weapon magazines, that's roughly 6.6 million dollars looking at the price of objects, so I could start designing my own weapon. I planned on understanding the basics then comprehending the more complex designs. My memorization speed has always been good, but it got even better when I came to Remnant. Now it is basically photographic memory allowing me to probably be able to make a weapon by the end of the month.

I was thinking about making a scythe that has a spearhead on one end and the regular scythe on the other. The scythe should be able to turn into a scimitar through a lot of collapsing and the scythe blade haveing the blunt side of the scythe turn into the scimitar's guard to show the blade was always a scimitar. The scythe should also be able to be used as a spear through the scythe blade folding on the side of the staff. Finally, the shaft of the scythe should be a sniper rifle with a scope on the top of the shaft opposite the side that the scythe blade is sticking out of. The entire weapon should also be able to fold itself into a more compact form that is easier to carry around.

As I was fantasizing about my future weapon, I heard a knock at the door. I looked through the peephole and saw Blake standing nervously in front of my flat. Seeing this, I smiled and asked, "What are you doing here Blake?"

Her cheeks turned slightly pink, probably from the embarrassment of associating with me, as she said, "I brought food."

I gave her a mock bow and gestured for her to come inside, "Then come in, by all means." She smiled slightly at my false formality and walked into my flat with an odd look on her face. I looked at what she was looking at and saw the empty table with a lamp where my personal stuff would go.

"Why is your flat still undecorated even while you are home?" Blake asked confused, while looking at the blank room that resembles a hospital room.

After we eat, Blake gets out a book and begins reading I look at the spine but can't find a title, just a picture of what I assume is a ninja in the center of a heart with a small line of words along the bottom that read as follows: NoL, Top Secret Edition Publish date January xx, 70xx. Seeing that I would get nothing out of the cover I ask Blake directly, "What are you reading?"

The look of guilt across her face is like her parent found her doing something shouldn't have been doing, "N-nothing."

"Then you will have no problem if I read it too?" I ask as I reach out trying to see what is written in the book she seems to be focusing on very intently with a slight blush on her cheeks. She uses her semblance to escape me and is now reading a different book that she read for the rest of her visit.

I swear that as she left she murmured something about succeeding in keeping my mind pure, whatever that means. I go to bed to after she leaves and look forward to the day I can build my weapon and be called a student of Beacon.

The buzzer for my flat rang again and when I opened it I saw about forty boxes in front of my flat. I opened one and saw it was filled to the brim with weapon magazines. Each box had roughly fourth volumes stacked on top of each other. I sighed, "I have a lot of reading to do. But I gotta say I ordered these, like, seven hours ago. Remnant mail carriers work fast." Then I brought the boxes inside and began my time reading these magazines.

 ** _The same time in Ozpin's office_**

 ** _Third person POV_**

Ozpin was sitting at his computer drinking coffee as he heard a email sound. He turned and looked and saw the words _**your package has arrived at this address**. _The address was the small flat he had set up for Stevie. He opened it to see what package it was and spit his coffee out all over his computer when he saw the amount of zeroes spent on _weapon's magazines._ Two percent of the schools profits over its thousand year history had been used for weapon magazines. Ozpin sighed into his coffee cup when a thought occurred to him. _How much will Stevie spend if he needs something with life or death urgency?_ He sighed as he feared for Beacon's future financial situation.

 ** _Two weeks later_**

 ** _Stevie POV_**

I put down the final magazine, _Done at last. These magazine's were well made purchases._ I thought with no idea how rightfully worried Ozpin was about Beacon's financial situation. The knock on the door came and I opened it to reveal Blake she asked, "Can I come in?"

I shook my head and said, "I was about to go out to forge my weapon. Do you want to come with me?"

Blake looked a little uncomfortable as she said, "I don't know if I should come, after all, most decent weaponsmiths don't accept Faunus clientele."

I sighed, "Ok, I guess I'll have to choose my weapon shop carefully. Let's go!" I finished my words with a smile and grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the apartment building.

As we left the receptionist, Bob, yelled after us, "Are you guys eloping?"

I stumbled slightly but ignored him and yelled back, "See you in a couple of hours," and like that we ran around town until I found a decent Smith that accepted human and Faunus customers.

I ran into the smith and asked, "Can I borrow the forge?"

The smith was currently arguing with a girl about two years younger than me wearing a red cloak. Right as we entered the shop, Blake collapsed on the floor behind me unconscious and foaming at the mouth quietly sleep talking and saying, "Why am I spinning Stevie?" Followed by something that sounded suspiciously like, "Give me more."

Deciding that I didn't want to interrupt Blake's dream, I turned my attention back to the smithy, I repeated my question, "Can I use your forge?"

The red cloaked girl turned her silver eyes towards me with her cheeks puffed out in annoyance, she opened her mouth like she was about to say something, when the smithy began to speak, "As I was telling this girl here, you have to sign a waver and then pay twice the market price of your weapon to use the forge."

I turned to the silver-eyed girl and asked, "Are you trying to use the forge, too?" She nodded in response. "Sorry then you can use it before me."

Her eyes seemingly lit up with excitement as she wrapped her arms around me in a hug and bouncing up and down saying, "Thankyouthankyouthanyouyouwontregretthis. ( **TL:Thank you thank you thank you you won't regret this.** )" I just nodded but then she calmed down then looked dejected, "But I didn't bring enough lien to use the forge. I'll have to go home and come back with more in order to use the forge. I'll have to wait until tomorrow to make crescent Rose."

I sighed looking at the hyperactive girl. "I'll pay for her using the forge along with me."

The girl looked shocked, "I c-couldn't. I d-don't want to make you use your hard earned lien."

I smile, "It's okay, You can pay me back by helping me use the forge implements."

The girl's eyes shine as she looked at me, "You really mean it! Yes! ThankyousomuchIwonteverforgetthis! ( **TL:Thank you so much I won't ever forget this!** )"

"By the way, I'm Stevie. What's your name?"

"Ruby Rose, a student at Signal combat academy," Ruby said as she stood up straight and gave a salute.

I smiled at her odd way of greeting me and paid the lien to make our weapons. My new weapon had a forest green scythe blade and spearhead on either end of the shaft while the shaft and blunt edges a mixture of black and gold. It's testing form was a scimitar that could hang at my waist in a green specially made sheathe. I also made a small back up weapon that is a small curved dagger that can turn into a chain whip that has a scythe blade at the end.

Ruby's weapon to my surprise was a large red and black scythe bigger than she was that had a high impact sniper rifle in the shaft. It's resting form was a red gun that she could use easier outside of its scythe form that she put in a holster behind her.

The moment my weapon was finished, she ran over to me in a flurry of rose petals and looked at it from every angle. She constantly kept repeating ,"so cool!" Under her breath every time she looked at it. Since she was so interested in weapons, I showed her Blake's gambol shroud eliciting another bout of 'so cools,' much to the smithy's amusement. I petted black behind her cat ears to see if that would wake her up. Instead, she started purring and rubbing her head against my hand like a cat wanting attention.

When I saw no signs of her waking up , I paid for a round of blanks for my new weapon and fired the gun into the air. She jumped up into the air and started looking around in confusion. _Cute reaction, I wonder what she would do if-_ _I cut the thought short before expelling the thought to the corner of my mind where I put all similar thoughts in order to keep my sanity and avoid being too awkward around girls._

I dragged her out of the smithy, this time at a normal pace, before saying we're dobe and she should probably go back home because it is getting late.

She nods reluctantly before sighing and trying to convince me that it is too dangerous for her to go alone so I should walk her home, like a gentleman. I walk back to the flat after we part ways and enjoy the peaceful time I've had today. I'll talk to Ozpin about getting weapon training after I get back.

 ** _The next day_**

 ** _Ruby's POV_**

I woke up at patch the day after I made Crescent Rose with the help of Stevie, who I met at my favorite weaponsmith's shop. I smiled at the memory. The moment he ran into the store dragging that poor Faunus girl behind him clearly excited to make his own weapon. _I wonder who that girl was, maybe it was his girlfriend._ I felt a slight sense of frustration when I thought about their relationship. _I hope I can meet him again at some point. Oh he looked like he was the same age as Yang, maybe I'll meet him when I go to visit Yang at Beacon next year. I hope he remembers me, it would be so cool to talk to him about weapons. While we were working he seemed to know what he was doing, so he must have studied a lot._

I thought about him and everything I noticed, I was feeling more and more frustrated when I realized he was pretty muscular. I always hear from Yang about her types of boys whenever she tries to convince me to at least talks to boys. _He's Yang's type. If he does attend Beacon, I hope Yang doesn't try and monopolize him._

I felt down for a couple of minutes at that thought but then I heard Uncle Qrow's voice say from downstairs. "It's time for training kid! I got assigned to train another student by Oz, so he will be joining our sessions every other day from now on. If he tries to do anything untoward let me know and I'll tear'im a new one."

A new voice, also familiar said, "Wh-what do you mean? Wh-what d-did I do to deserve this?"

I ran down the stairs and saw Stevie standing there with a face that looked ready to run at the slightest aggressive movement from Qrow. I didn't get time to enjoy seeing him again as I had already rushed forward in a flurry of rose petals yelling, "Stevie!"

I tackled him in a hug and then quickly ran over to Yang who had been looking him up and down when I was still on the stairs. She had a smirk that let me know exactly what she was thinking. I gave her a quick glare and a kick to the back of the leg causing her to jump in surprise before fixing the boy who had yet to get off of the ground a thoughtful look.

"My back," the boy said as he lie on the ground for a few more seconds before looking at me with bewilderment, "It's good to see you again Ruby, but was the tackling really necessary, and can you please tell Qrow to stop looking at me like that, it's freaking me out."

I looked at Qrow to see what expression he was making to see a death glare being given to Stevie. I ran in front of him and gave him my best angry face despite how happy I was to see Stevie again, causing him to sigh and say, "C'mon, let's go train. Although just because Ruby's a little find of you doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you."

I felt my cheeks heat up and was about to speak out against him when Stevie said, "Wouldn't have it any other way." And after that we started to walk towards the training ground.

 ** _The training grounds_**

 ** _3rd POV_**

Stevie and Ruby were in the middle an intense sparring match for the third time in a row. Stevie had lost the first match badly. It looked like he had been standing still. He tried to block Ruby's scythe and sniper shots, but failed miserably. This wasn't a surprise for Qrow since he knew the kid had never fought before, however Ruby was shocked because she thought he would have at least some skill, not whatever this was.

The next match he was able to block about half of Ruby's slices by switching his as of yet unnamed weapon into its scimitar form and blocking Ruby's attacks with the curved part of the blade and scimitar before swinging out to land a hit. After he landed the hit he switched the blade into its scythe form and from Ruby's example to move around with the big weapon by firing his sniper. Ruby still managed to win with a bullet to his leg depleting his aura. This match terrified Qrow because of how fast this kid picked up on how to fight using a scythe and even got some hints on how to use his scimitar. Ruby was relieved to know that Stevie could take care of himself and assumed he was just testing her fighting style the first match, because the other option was such a terrifying learning speed.

The current match had gone on for several minutes now as Ruby jumped into the air and started to spin while using her scythe to try to land a strong blow on the boy. However, Stevie reacted by shooting a bullet so it hit Ruby's hand, disrupting her spin and allowing an opening for him to slash at her with his scythe. She was knocked to the ground by this attack allowing him room to change his weapon into spear form and turning it around in his hand before shooting another bullet from his gun to lunge forward and hit Ruby in the side breaking her aura and ending the match.

Qrow watched as Stevie's last billet hit a rabbit that was unfortunate enough to hide in that bush. He looked at the corpse for a second and watched a golden glow shine from the body. The corpse quickly flew over to Stevie and flew into his left eye, the golden one. Suddenly a golden outline of a l rabbit began jumping around him causing him and everyone around him to be confused. He looked at the hazy outline in shock before he tried to jump away in shock as the thing circled him. When he jumped, he got thrown into a tree and knocked unconscious from the impact.

Ruby stared in shock then turned to her uncle with a confused look on her face, "What happened? Did I just win?"

Qrow took a swig from his flask and sighed, "No, kid. You lost and hopper over there just unlocked his semblance."

Ruby nodded then looked confused, "How, he wasn't in danger or anything, so how did he unlock it?"

Qrow pointed to the dead rabbit in the bushes before saying, "In the most morbidly accidental way I've ever seen."

Ruby peered through the bushes as her eyes widened and she fainted from the sight of the bunny. Qrow sighed, picked the two kids up, then walked back to the house where Tai and Yang were preparing the meal.

He muttered under his breath, "Great, now I have to come up with a description of his semblance with little to no information along with a report back to Ozpin," he glared at the boy being dragged behind him, "What am I going to do with you? I guess I could always beat you black in blue during our training." He smiled at the thought, "Tomorrow is going to be fun."

 ** _The next day_**

 ** _Stevie POV_**

I woke up with a splitting headache, along with a sudden craving for carrots. _That's weird,_ I thought, _I don't even like carrots._ Apparently I do now, because the craving isn't getting any weaker.

I sit up in the bed and and recall what happened. I had just defeated Ruby in our third spar when a golden rabbit appeared in front of me. I freaked out and jumped into something that knocked me unconscious. I activate my aura to see if everything's okay and notice something different right away.

I feel another presence in my mind, however quiet and timid it is. I reach for that presence to pull it out with my aura and out pops the little golden bunny from before. I hear talking downstairs and decide to eavesdrop a little. Suddenly my hearing gets sharper and I realize what the little rabbit is. It's my semblance, before I can react however, I hear Qrow's voice downstairs, "Yeah like I told you Oz, he accidentally shot a rabbit with his rifle and then a little golden outline of the rabbit came out of the body before rushing into his golden eye. Then the rabbit thingy jumped out and scared the shit out of him. He looked so freak out he jumped backwards and went about twenty feet until he hit a tree and knocked himself unconscious. I probably would have laughed about a kid being scared of their own semblance of it hadn't been such a morbid way of unlocking it."

 _So that's what happened._ I sighed at my embarrasment and deactivated my semblance slowly walking down the stairs.

Qrow looked at me, then gave a smile that made me shudder. "So I see our little scaredy cat is finally up. Did you hear what I just said?"

I nodded before making the rabbit bounce around me. I heard the sound of water running, that I hadn't heard earlier, "Is someone in the shower?"

Qrow looked surprised before looking at the rabbit, specifically it's ears. He nodded and said, "Yeah Yang should have just gotten in-"

Before he could finish the answer, I heard the sound of footsteps approaching the shower. Then I heard Yang's voice, "Damn Stevie has a nice body what I wouldn't do to get a piece of that, it's too bad-" I shut my semblance off so hard that the rabbit exploded out of the air as my cheeks turned crimson.

Qrow looked at the dissipating rabbit and at my crimson face before wearing a shit-eating grin, "So, did you enjoy listening to Yang's musings?"

"Shut up. Let's go train," I really wanted to get away from this house right now, but first, "Do you have any carrots?" I asked my voice and tone normal again.

Qrow nodded, but understood, "In the pantry." I thanked him and went to get my breakfast before preparing to get right back to training.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, I walked over and opened the door to see a girl who looks about four years older than me who has tan skin and brown eyes and hair. She is wearing a Beacon uniform with a brown satchel hanging by her side. "Hello, you must be Stevie. I'm Amber Autumn a third year from Beacon. Ozpin has told me that I will be in charge of training you on how to use a spear."

I was shocked, but I nodded anyway. It makes since, I could get scythe and sword training from Qrow, but I couldn't learn how to use a spear. I nodded and politely said, "Thank you for your help."

She nodded and said, "Let's not waste time then. Can you lead me to the training grounds?" I nodded and led her there. Qrow stayed behind and said he would join us when Ruby wakes up.

When we got to the training ground, Amber turned to me and looked at me with a critical eye, she finished her analysis, nodded, and put her hand on a small staff hanging from her waist. "Show me what you know she said strictly. I drew my weapon and changed it into its spear mode and lunges at her with it. She drew a staff with a white piece of dust and a red piece of dust on either end from her waist and extended it. It was about as long as she was tall, so as I lunged she easily blocked with the staff by redirecting my blow away from her body. A quick jab with her staff knocked me to the ground.

I got up and noticed the way she was holding the staff. I grabbed my spear the same way she did and performed a sweeping slash at her feet which she jumped over. She went to attack me with her staff again, but I used the momentum from my last swing to turn myself around causing the staff to miss before I once again jabbed with the spear. She blocked the attack, but I shot a bullet to increase the momentum of my lungs. We jumped apart ready to resume our spar, but Anber our her hand up to stop me from attacking. She said, "I don't know how exactly to tell you this, but there is a hazy golden hawk flying towards us."

I turned around and looked and saw what she was talking about. I don't know why, probably by some coincidence that I don't even know how to begin to explain, but there was indeed a golden hawk flying towards me. It flew directly into my left eye and then flew out. I thought about how best to test this semblance of mine, but I looked in the direction of Ruby and Yang's house to see if they were approaching and as I peered through the trees, I saw Ruby hanging upside down with her skirt revealing the red panties that were under.

My face turned crimson as I suddenly wanted very much to fly out of hear back to Vale. I was suddenly floating in the air. I leaned my body in the direction of Vale and immediately took off at the top speed of a hawk, 50 mph. I kept flying until I saw my apartment building. Ten minutes later I was lying in bed curled up trying to push what I just saw into the corner of shame with everything else. I would be that way for hours, until Blake came by the next day.

 ** _Back on Patch_**

 ** _3rd person POV_**

Ruby had finally made it to the training ground to see it empty except for the brown-haired, brown-eyed girl, who she remembered was called Amber, staring towards Vale and a decently sized puddle of still wet blood on the ground. She looked at Amber and excitedly asked, "Where's Stevie?"

Amber looked at her with an odd look in her eyes and said, "He's gone."

Ruby looked between Amber and the puddle of blood on the ground with slowly increasing anger in her eyes. Amber followed her gaze saw the blood on the ground and the anger in Ruby's gaze, and that's when she knew, she fucked up.

 ** _A couple of minutes later_**

Qrow had finally made it to the training ground to see Ruby attacking Amber like a psychopath while Amber did everything in her power to block her attacks. "Qrow help me! Your niece is misunderstanding something!"

Qrow just looked on then grabbed his bottle took a long swig and then said, "What the fuck did I miss?!" After he sighed and knocked Ruby into a tree where he made sure she couldn't escape easily and said, "Can someone tell me what the Hell is going on!"

Amber nodded and said, "When me and Stevie were sparring, he shot a hawk and-"

"Wait, what?! What kind of shitty luck did he get to shoot an animal every time he uses his weapon's spear form?!"

Amber cleared her throat, "Anyway," she continued, ignoring Qrow, "After we took a breather a golden hawk flew into his eye. He looked towards the cottage, probably to see if you were approaching yet, but his face turned completely red, he had a nosebleed that spurred a ton of blood over there," she said as she gestured towards the puddle of blood on the ground causing Ruby to lose the anger in her eyes, "and he flew off towards Vale. Then Ruby misinterpreted being told that he is gone into him being dead and tried to kill me." Ruby blushed in embarrasment after she heard the explanation of their fight.

Qrow nodded for a little until he noticed something odd, "Wait, did you say he flew away?"

"He floated up over the trees, leaned forward, and flew towards Vale." Amber confirmed his question.

Qrow sighed, "Great, now I have to make another report for Ozpin." Well since the one you are supposed to be teaching is gone, you can go back to trying to graduate from Beacon. I'll send you back on an airship."

"I'd rather walk though," Amber said.

"Take the airship. You can also still teach Stevie while he's in the city." Qrow growled looking pissed. Causing Amber to nod back.

"I'm going too!" Ruby added, "I needed to look at this month's edition of my weapon magazines, anyway!"

Qrow sighs, "Fine, but don't tell Tai I let you go with a strange student of Beacon. Say I tried to keep you from leaving, capishe?"

Ruby smiled and nodded before going back home to pick out a new dress to wear, not knowing it was her clothing choice that caused Stevie to fly away to Vale.

 ** _Haven academy_**

Leonardo Lionheart has always loved the mahogany desk that Ozpin gave to him. It is big enough that it can comfortably hold all of the paperwork he puts off, it's large enough that he can sleep on it, and it is the perfect place to cower behind whenever Salem's seer comes to deliver his new orders for illegal action, like what is happening now.

Salem's cold voice echoes around the room, " _Leo, I need you to forge some documents for me."_

"What do you want me to do milady?" He has long ago learned not to show any reluctance. His wife and child's dead bodies lying six-feet under in the center of his courtyard are reminders of what happens when he refuses.

" _I want you to forge transcripts of these three so they can attend the Vytal festival,"_ she gestured to a woman with black hair, amber eyes, and a red dress with slits on the side for ease of movement. Flanking the woman are a boy with silver hair and gray eyes along with a girl about the same age as the boy with a dark complexion, red eyes, and green hair. Salem continues speaking as Lionheart remembers the three's faces so he can describe them in the transcripts, " _You can do that can't you?"_

Her tone fills Leonardo with fear so he nods, rubs his hands together normally, and says, "Of course milady I can do this much if it is what you ask for."

Salem's lips curl up into a chilling smile, " _Good, you have been a most useful pawn. I hope you don't disappoint me like so many other pawns. It would be a shame if I had to end you because of a silly mistake."_

Her tone gave him shivers as the seer turned around and went back into the basement. Lionheart whispered quietly, "I hope the transcripts can get approved." As he distracts himself with his paperwork.

 **A/N I got some Stevie's training out of the way and revealed his semblance in this chapter, although not it's downside, tell me what you think about it in the review. Some plot development happened and here we are at the beginning of Stevie's life as a hunter in training.**


	4. Chapter 3: Grimm

**A/N responses to reviews**

 **LinkVrains: Stevie's weapon is not from an anime or anything, I tried to get a better description of it in this chapter, but I'm not sure how understandable it is. I'll try to get a friend of mine who is a good artist to help me draw it so I can set it up for the story picture. Stevie's semblance is indeed similar to Vixen's power, but it expands to more than just animals, also if he uses multiple animals at the same time, he gets a boost in the strengthening of an attribute. He can only increase one attribute per soul that he has access to.**

 **I hope that answered your question**

 **Enjoy the chapter**

 ** _Chapter 3: Grimm_**

 ** _Velvet POV_**

I wake up ready for the day. Coco said we would be having a "team activity" today, so I dressed in clothes appropriate for shopping at the mall while the boys from team CFVY carry our luggage. I look in the mirror and psyche myself up, "C'mon Velvet. You can do this. You've taken down some of the scariest monsters known to man: beowolves, ursai, and nevermores. A little social interaction with your teammates isn't going to kill you." Feeling sufficiently psyched up I walked out of the bathroom ready to face the day… aaand immediately regretted it.

The first thing I heard when I opened the door is Coco yelling at Fox, "LIKE HELL I'D BELIEVIE YOU ACCIDENTALLY GROPED ME BECAUSE YOU'RE BLIND! I'VE SEEN YOU FIGHT BEFORE! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE YOU LACK SPATIAL AWARENESS WHEN I'VE SEEN YOU SHOOT A BEOWOLF THROUGH THE EYE FROM FIFTY YARDS AWAY?!"

I sigh and pray that Fox doesn't say something stupid that will end his lineage. My prayers went unanswered. "Because you love me?" He asked with a sheepish smile. Coco froze and started smiling. My heart stopped as I saw her lift her leg up and kick Fox so hard in the crotch with her heels, that if he didn't have aura he probably would have zero chance of having kids.

I sighed, _Well at least everyone's okay._ We stayed in the room for another hour while Coco decided what to wear and Fox lay on the ground, moaning in pain.

When we finally left the room, Fox was looking very tired even though we had only been up for a little more than an hour.

When we finally got to the mall, I went to the cafe next to Coco's favorite clothing shop and got my camera out in case I see any cool weapons passing by while Coco brought her slaves, the boy's along to shop while I just quietly sit at my cafe, waiting for something interesting to show up.

 ** _An hour later_**

I had been sitting for so long, so I decided to visit a dust shop I knew usually had some interesting hunters and hunters-in-training in it.

I sent Coco a text and started to walk out of the mall when I saw a boy going to the cafe I had just vacated. Now normally that wouldn't be so odd, if it wasn't for the fact that the cafe I was sitting at had been a regular cafe. The cafe I was sitting at was a Faunus friendly cafe that was almost exclusively attended by Faunus and the boy was a human boy who looked about a year younger than me with scimitar strapped to his waist. The scimitar has a spearhead on the pommel which suggested at least one other form.

Seeing the curved sword, I took a picture and looked at the blueprints that my camera had just downloaded after a scan. The blade was an interesting thing to behold. The scimitar was apparently only its resting form and could expand to become a scythe. It also had a spear form as I could tell by looking at the sword's pommel. The shaft of the scythe and spear forms was also a high impact sniper rifle that reminded me of a propulsion system. I realized that whoever this kid is he could probably hold his own in a fight.

When I realized he was probably dangerous walking into a Faunus cafe like this I knew that there was probably going to be trouble. I prepared myself to intervene as an intimidating Bear Faunus came out from behind a table, "What's a high and mighty human like you coming to a trashy little Faunus cafe like this? Come to laugh at us?" The Faunus man gestured to the sword at the boy's waist, "Come to threaten us?"

The man looked smug clearly assuming he had won this argument because of his questions that would probably make the kid guilty. The boy looked around the room allowing me to see his eyes, one gold and one black, with a look that betrayed no emotion. Then, he spoke, "This place looks quite nice. You should apologize to the manager for your insults. I just came to eat after my friend suggested it. Why would I laugh at or threaten you? Did you do something to deserve it?" Every answer to the question was answered so innocently that it seemed like he took them at face value.

After the boy left the bear Faunus spluttering for a retort, he went to the counter to order something and sat down in a corner. I watched him from a distance until he left peacefully. He was telling the truth, he came to eat, with no ulterior motives.

I was curious about him, so I followed him out of the cafe in a hurry to see what he is up to. I followed him all the way to an apartment complex on the other side of Vale.

As I was about to go in, I saw a black haired girl wearing a black bow looking at me with narrowed eyes. She walked over to me and gave me a smile so fake that it made me want to curl into a ball and apologize to her for whatever I'd done to anger her. She asked, "Can I talk to you in private?"

I was so terrified of whatever kind of words she was going to say to me that I nodded and was dragged into an alley where she put a hand on the wall beside my head and leaned in close enough to my face that her bow was touching my ears making me realize she was a Faunus when the bow twitched slightly. The fact that she was a Faunus put me at ease until she spoke her next words, "Why were you following Stevie?"

I realized she must have been talking about the boy with the gold and black eyes. "I-I was c-curious. He went to a Faunus cafe to eat and I-i wanted to understand why."

The black-haired girl's expression softened slightly before hardening again as she asked another question. "How were you planning on understanding him?"

I was terrified by how she would react when I told her I was planning on stalking him for several days until I understood why he was so kind to Faunus when a gasp interrupted us. Me and the black-haired girl both looked at the boy who interrupted the interrogation. I felt sorry for him, until I realized that Stevie was looking at us with an expression that looked suspiciously like…disappointment? Then swapped to surprise as he said, "O-oh, h-hello Blake. I didn't know you swung that way. Sorry to interrupt you, I'm glad to see you found someone. Good luck, just continue when I'm gone maybe somewhere less easily visible." With that he turned away and continued walking.

I heard a strangled gasp from the girl, who I now knew as Blake as the arm pinning me to the wall reached towards the vanishing figure of Stevie as she said, "Wait," so quietly it sounded like a whisper. After he was gone, she fell down to her knees and broke down into sobs.

Not sure how to react to this new development, I just awkwardly put my hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. As I was having a nice moment with my newfound friend, my scroll ring with Coco's ringtone and I quickly picked up in time to hear Coco yell at someone, "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT GIRL?! SHE SAID SHE WOULD BE HERE!"

I remembered the text I had sent Coco before I saw Stevie so I panickedly said, "Be right there Coco. Sorry for making you worry." I looked at thestill sobbing Blake and whispered, "Sorry," before running towards the dust shop I had been planning to go to in order to look for something out of boredom. I ran in the hopes that Coco would be somewhat gentle in her punishment, she wasn't.

 ** _Stevie's Flat_**

 ** _Stevie POV_**

I sat on the bed in my flat and looked around. I found storm sleeping on the only chair I own, a recliner that I sit in whenever I am reading. Looking at him reminds me of the family that I left when I came to Remnant. I haven't thought of them for the month I have been here. _I really thought I would think about them more._ I hadn't taken myself to be such a cold person before I went to bed and woke up in new world.

I thought about possible reasons for my apparent apathy and realized that I had changed so much when I entered Remnant that I felt that the only thing I had in common with Stevie Williams, an ordinary teenager who lived in a average house in Tennessee, is that I have the same name, memories, and cat as he does. I just cut myself off from pain after the night in the interrogation room where I let out all of my grief and pain. _Then who am I? Am I just a helpless teen who is lost in an unknown world or am I Stevie, the kid who got caught up in some sort of super natural event because I have some sort of greater destiny?_

Before I can try and find an answer to the question I asked myself, I heard knocking on my door. I open it to see the brown-haired rabbit Faunus, who I think is Blake's girlfriend, standing in a submissive pose with her hands clasped in front of her and her head bent down with her ears hanging down from her head as she asked in an Australian sounding accent, "Is this the home of Stevie?"

Confused l nodded, then realizing she wasn't looking at me said, "Yes, this is. Are you Blake's girlfriend?" The rabbit's ears perked up at my first reply then immediately fell back down with her face turning red at my question.

"I-I'm not Blake's girlfriend. Sh-she caught me following you out of my c-curiosity and asked me why I was following you. Her arm was a-against the wall to intimidate me. Not to do... wh-whatever you think she was doing." The Faunus girl blushed as she finished her talking, clearly uncomfortable about what it looked like she and black were doing, or about to do.

I nodded and rubbed the back of my head saying, "I-I see. So all of that was just a misunderstanding on my part. Now I feel embarrassed," I then switch my tone to a polite tone to try and ease the girl's obvious anxiety, "I sincerely apologize for my actions then miss… I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name."

Velvet clearly much more at ease now that I moved away from the subject before saying, "I'm Velvet. Velvet Scarlatina. Please call me Velvet, anything else will make me uncomfortable."

I nod and politely ask her, "Would you like some tea before I send you on your way? I'd feel awful if you'd came here just to apologize."

Velvet paused in thought before nodding and smiling, "I would like that."

I smiled and sit her down at the small table I have in the center of my flat. It is small enough that you have to kneel in order to eat off of it, so I usually just eat out cause I find it a pain to eat at the table.

After she has kneeled I ask a question that's been bothering me since I learned about the Faunus. "What do faunus think about their animal counterparts? Do they treat them any differently than animals that they don't share traits with? For example do you treat rabbits any differently? Does Blake treat cats any differently?"

Velvet was silent for a second before looking at me oddly, "Was this the reason you invited me for tea?"

I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly, "It was one of the reasons. I also wanted to talk to you about Beacon and just talk to you more in general."

Velvet's pinks turned slightly pink at this before saying, "No we don't treat our animal counterparts any differently, although we will take offense at people killing them just to kill them, but then again humans will do that too. There's one thing that has been bugging me, why do you have a strong scent of rabbit on you?"

I blushed and said, "It's my semblance. I can absorb the abilities of organisms I kill and I accidentally shot a rabbit in training one day when I was using my rifle as a propulsion mechanism."

Velvet was silent for a second before looking at my embarrasment before saying, "T-That is o-one messed up s-semblance."

In order to distract her from the subject, I asked, "What's Beacon like?"

Velvet replied after a few seconds, "I-it's really nice. Me and my team have so much stuff to do and their all really nice," she looked down as she quietly mumbled, almost too quiet for me to hear, "I hope I don't screw it up."

I saw the worry she had and felt a sudden urge to protect her from her own lack of confidence. "Velvet, look at me." She looked me in the eyes with noticeable tears in the corners of her eyes. "I may not have known you for long, but I know you are one of the most selfless people I have ever met. You think about others before yourself, going through whatever you have to in order to make sure no one gets hurt. The other day at the cafe, you were about to step in to make sure no one, neither me, the man who tried to provoke me, or the people around us would get hurt. If your team is messed up, it will only be because your teammates did something stupid. I know you will do your best to avoid in fighting. If your team did get screwed up, you would be the one to fix it, so NEVER think you will be the cause of everyone's problems, because I know you will do your best and try to shoulder everyone's burdens, because that's just who you are. So please don't ever doubt yourself like that again."

Velvet stared at me with wide-eyed shock at the speech I made before blurting our, clearly in a panic to change the subject, "I really like your eyes!"

Not sure how to respond to that I once again rubbed the back of my head as both of our faces turn crimson before I finally say, "Uh…thanks. I think I'll go clean up the dishes." I downed the last of my tea before taking Velvet's empty cup towards the sink.

When I got to the table was still sitting exactly how I left her, apparently frozen in place. "Th-thanks f-for th-the t-t-tea. I-I th-think I-I'll b-be g-g-going n-now." She spluttered out, then dashed out the door before I could stop her.

I stared into space at the door she just ran through, not sure what just happened, before deciding I'm going to forget the tea I just had with the pretty Faunus girl (another thought for the corner) I met yesterday and go to bed. Ready for bed, I got a text from Ozpin to report to Beacon tomorrow for a training excercise. Not sure what to expect, I acknowledged the text and went to bed.

 ** _The next day_**

I woke up earlier than usual in order to get ready for my trip to Beacon. Once I was dressed, I wuickly wrote a note for Blake and put it on the front of my apartment door. I learned my lesson about leaving without telling her anything after I got back from Patch.

 _Flashback_

 _I had been back in the apartment for about an hour now, when I heard frantic knocking at the door. Then a sound as if the door had been unlocked. I frowned and looked around just in time to see a hand approaching my face and before I could react, a hard slap was delivered along with the words, "That's for leaving for several days without telling me."_

 _"Whu-?" My still drowsy voice asked._

 _Then I felt a hug and I finally registered Blake in front of me saying, "That's for coming back safe," followed. By a red-faced Blake rushing out of the door._

 _End flashback_

After she left I realized how lucky I was to have such a good friend. I looked up and waved at the recently installed security camera that was always pointed at my door that appeared while I was at Patch. Then I smiled to myself as I went on towards Beacon.

 ** _An hour later_**

 ** _Headmaster's office at Beacon_**

I walked into Ozpin's office to see him operating his scroll with one hand and holding his favorite coffee mug in the other.

I sat patiently waiting for Ozpin to tell me why he called me for ten minutes, then I went into my mind and started playing chess with the soul of the hawk I killed when I was sparing with Amber. We sat there for an hour before Ozpin finally spoke, "I see you have a lot of patience."

I looked up and saw he was sweating, "What?" I asked because I wasn't paying attention, "Oh, no, I was playing chess with one of the animal spirits in my head from my semblance. I think they recieved human-level intelligence as an effect of my semblance."

Ozpin was visibly sweating buckets at the realization that I had been playing chess for the greater part of an hour, "I-I see. That was meant to be a test of patience, but I guess you passed." He sighed looking defeated, "Anyway, Amber suggested you get experience in the field, so I will be sending you out with a first year team to clear some Grimm in the Emerald forest. Any preferences?"

I thought about it and said, "How about the team that Velvet Scarlatina is on?" I remembered she looked about a year older than me, so she should be a first year right now.

If Ozpin was surprised by the fact that I knew Velvet, he didn't show it. "Very well, you will be working with team CFVY. I'll call them up now." He reached over to what I can only assume is the PA system and says into the microphone, "Can team CFVY please come to my office? Don't delay or I'll have Goodwitch come get you." Six minutes later all of team CFVY came out of the elevator gasping for breath.

I stared at each of Velvet's remaining teammates. There was the dark skinned boy with red hair and what appeared to be blind eyes, then there was the tall boy with black hair and black eyes and a medium skin tone, and the last one was the a gorgeous (bad Stevie) girl with brown hair with a orange and yellow dyed strand of her hair hanging on one side of her face who was wearing a beret and a pair of aviator sunglasses.

When everyone got up and dusted themselves off, Velvet saw me and asked in surprise, "Stevie?! What are you doing here?!" Her teammates looked at her then looked at me with varying emotions upon their faces. The blind boy looked like he was disappointed about not being able to see who I am, tall boy looked at me with a slight expression of anger before he schooled his expression to an emotionless one, and the fashionable girl looked at me with a… predatory is the best I can describe the look she gave me.

Before I could reply, however, Ozpin said, "He is the reason you were taken out of class early and will miss classes for the rest of the day and possibly tomorrow." Ozpin paused to sip on his coffee before continuing, "You four and Mr Williams here will be clearing Grimm in the Emerald Forest in preparation for the initiation test for this year."

Velvet looked at me worriedly and asked Ozpin, "Will Stevie be able to attend Beacon if he helps prepare for the initiation test?"

Ozpin chuckles and says, "Stevie is already a student at Beacon. He just needs to move in next semester to be accepted as an official student."

Velvet looked at me in relief and sighed, unaware that the fashionable girl was glaring daggers at Velvet's back. Seriously worried for Velvet's life, I drew attention to me, "Okay I think it's time for introductions. I still don't know anyone but Velvet. I'm Stevie Williams, 16, and I'm from Vale."

The tall boy spoke first, "I'm Yatsuhashi Daichi, 17, and I'm from Mistral." Every word was spoken with an unnecessary amount of force.

Velvet noticed this and said, "Yatsuhaishi! Don't be mean to Stevie!" Yatsuhashi looked depressed, like a beaten puppy, as he gave one last glare in my direction before sitting in the corner of the office. I realized he must have a crush on Velvet from these actions.

I turned to the blind boy who started speaking, "I'm Fox Alistair, 17, I'm from Vacuo, and I'm Coco's partner." His last statement earned him a kick from the girl in a beret, said resumably Coco.

Coco turned to me and with another predatory smile said, "I'm Coco Adel, 17, I'm from Vale, and I'm single." She ended her introduction by pulling down her glasses and pulling a cherry out of nowhere putting it between her teeth and squeezing, popping it.

Velvet yelled, "COCO!" Clearly angry at Coco's earlier display.

Fox and a Yatsuhashi both just glared at me making me sigh, before speaking, "Velvet," I said, "Why did you yell? I don't see what the problem is."

Ozpin did a spit take with his coffee at the pile of papers on his desk before staring at me in disbelief. Yatsuhashi's and Fox's eyes grew wide with shock, you could even see the whites of his eyes. Coco smirked, thinking she had one, but Velvet knew better. Velvet sighed before saying aloud, "Stevie, you are the most oblivious person alive."

I spluttered ready to defend myself, but she interrupted me, "But that's part of what makes you, you."

Not sure what I should respond with, I went with a neutral response, "Uh… Thanks? I guess."

This made Ozpin chuckle and Coco make a completely blank expression as she realized I genuinely didn't recognize the meaning of her actions. She sighed and said in defeat, "Alright, let's go kill some Grimm!"

And just like that, I departed on my first mission.

 ** _That night_**

 ** _In the Emerald forest_**

 ** _3rd POV_**

The group of five had been in the Emerald Forest for several hours now, with no sign of Grimm. Coco groaned aloud, "Where the fuck are all the Grimm hiding? I don't think I've ever seen the Emerald Forest so empty."

"It's sort of creepy isn't it?" Velvet asked nervously.

"Let's set up camp here for the night. You four set up your tents, I'll keep watch with my semblance," Stevie said calmly, "Remember, because I am using my semblance, I will have hearing that is around the same strength as Velvet's hearing so if you don't want me to hear your conversation, keep it quiet."

Yatsuhashi and Fox grunted, but complies with my orders and set up their tent several yards from Stevie's tent while the girls set up theirs tent A close to Stevie's as possible without it being a trip hazard.

When the girls were alone in their tent, Coco whispered to Velvet, "Hey Vel."

"Wut?" Asked the drowsy Velvet.

"How long have you known Stevie?" (Coco)

"Since we went to the mall, why?" (Velvet)

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" Coco complained.

"Because I was terrified of the girl who caught me watching him." Velvet said shivering.

"Wait, What?" Coco now sounded confused.

"I was interested in his weapon so I followed him to his apartment," Velvet elaborated.

"Bold," Velvet could hear the smirk in Coco's voice.

Velvet blushed in the darkness before stuttering out, "A-Anyway, when I got there I got dragged into a dark alley by Blake, a cat Faunus girl who had been friends with him for a while now. She interrogated me with her arm against the wall pushing me in to the wall. She might have even started to injure me if Stevie hadn't come and saved the day with a perfectly timed remark."

"What was the remark," Coco asked.

This time, Velvet smirked at the recollection, "I think it went something like 'congratulations on finding a girlfriend Blake. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything.' After that she sort of collapsed onto her knees and tried to clear the misunderstanding, haha, it was great." She laughed as she finished talking about the memory. Velvet was enjoying this talk more than she thought she would.

"What happened then?" Coco was utterly enraptured by the story now.

"Then Blake asked me to clear the misunderstanding before it worsened and she would remain friend zoned forever because of some random Faunus chick he saw pinned to a wall by her when she was trying to protect his purity, until the day she could take it herself," Velvet looked frustrated at the ending of her memory, offended by the fact that she was considered as someone who might assault a kid she just met that day who caught her interest.

Coco looked at Velvet silently for a second, "What happened next?"

"I went to his apartment, I cleared the misunderstanding, he invited me in for tea, we talked, he called me the most selfless person he had ever met, I complimented his eyes, and then I got so embarrassed I ran out the door back to Beacon." Velvet hurriedly explained.

Coco smirked and said, "Why'd you compliment his eyes?"

Velvet blushed a little before saying, "Honestly, I don't know. I guess I just felt the need to give him a complement back after he went on a rant to help my self-confidence." Velvet covered her rabbit ears, "Oum, I must've sounded like a weirdo."

Coco softly chuckled, "You probably did. Although it's good to know he's single. He looks like he'd be fun to tease with his obliviousness." She licked her lips at the thought of having some fun with him before she remembered he was Velvet's only friend outside of the team and Coco should do her best to avoid screwing up their relationship. Coco sighed and closed her eyes. She heard Velvet's even breathing beside her, reminding her that she needed to get some rest in case something happened.

 ** _Outside, on watch_**

Stevie was on watch, listening for any signs of enemies when he heard a rustling from the forest to the right.

Deciding that firing a gun this late at night would be pointless, Stevie drew his dagger that he hadn't used since he made it. He slashed towards the source of the rustling. As the blade swung down, a long chain made of special bladed links came out revealing the chain whip with a kama blade on the end. The blade landed in the body of the possible enemy perfectly with a soft thud.

Stevie turned the blade back into its knife form to see what he just killed. He pulled the blade in to reveal that an owl was on the edge of the blade. After a few seconds, a golden soul floated up out of the owl and into my left eye. An golden owl appeared flying around my along with the floating rabbit and hawk that were already there. Suddenly he could see in the dark. He could also hear better than before allowing him to hear the sound of a spring nearby. It had been a while since he took a bath, so he woke Yatsuhashi to stand guard and explained what he was doing. Yatsuhashi nodded as Stevie went off towards the spring alone.

As he walked closer, he saw someone bathing in the moonlight, after a few seconds he registered it was a girl with pale white skin and half brown hair and half pink hair.

Entranced by the strange and beautiful sight of the woman bathing in the moonlight he quickly ran when he realized what he was doing and quickly forcefully forgot the sight (into the corner with you thought). As he ran, he ran into a beowolf. Not thinking much about it he slashed the Grimm with his scythe rather easily and continued running.

When he got back to the camp, he slowed his pace down to a walk and leisurely walked to Yatsuhashi. As he was about to speak, Yatsuhashi drew his sword at the black shadow of a beowolf following Stevie. He tried to slash it, but the attack went through it like something trying to cut smoke. The Grimm rushed straight into Stevie's right eye causing him to black out.

Yatsuhashi looked at Stevie fearfully before raising his sword in preparation to slay the boy he now sees as a threat for humanity, but pauses when he remembers that Velvet will hate him for it. He sighs and puts his sword up and carries Stevie to his tent to rest.

 ** _Back at the spring_**

Neo finishes putting her clothes on and looks at her scroll, it read: from Cindy- remember to keep your eyes on the one with two differently colored eyes. He could be dangerous. Be careful. Kill him if necessary.

Neo slouched her shoulders at this text. She liked the kid, he was good looking, outgoing, and strong. All things she liked to see, but if she had to kill someone, especially someone with eyes like hers, she would feel like she had failed somewhere along the way. Neo shook her head, then looked at the sky. Maybe it's time to start looking for a new job, this old one is getting dull.

 ** _White Fang hideout_**

 ** _Mistral_**

Sienna Khan was very upset with the information she just heard. First Blake left a couple months back, now this?

Ozpin has found some sort of weapons prodigy and was currently raising him under the tutelage of two strong huntsman. The report said that the boy used 3.3 million lien to buy weapons magazines and read them all within two weeks time and showed marvelous mastery over the information in the periodicals. His future achievements would be limitless.

Sienna smiled as a plan was being formed. She would have to go personally if this mission was to succeed. It had been so long since she acted, maybe I'll organize a distraction to be able to make this easier. Sienna's plans and schemes were finally starting to come to fruition. There was no way in hell she was going to fail all the Faunus who counted on her. She must succeed.

 **A/N Well, more introductions. Still not at the beginning at Volume 1. I'm planning to get there after this little Sienna arc that will happen next chapter. Review please.**


End file.
